


Crossed Paths

by Shwtlee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Drinking, Making Out, Mild Language, Neighbors, Red String of Fate, Uber ride, Unfortunate accident, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwtlee/pseuds/Shwtlee
Summary: Kylo is too drunk to drive. So he calls an uber. What he didn't expect was sharing the ride with another person. Even worse sharing it with his neighbor and arch enemy, Rey.





	Crossed Paths

**Author's Note:**

> My 1st contribution to the secret santa Collection.
> 
> Was written for @hello-im-a-reylo
> 
> I hope she likes it.

Kylo shoved his hand deeper into his pockets as the cold December wind blew his hair back. It was very chilly outside and he wondered if he should have just waited inside for the uber pick up. But he was a little drunk and didn't want to miss the car.

 

Finally the uber car pulled up on the curb in front of him, he checked the phone, black SUV, the plate number matched the app. He jogged closer, opening the door he climbed into the back seat.

 

It was Christmas Eve. Well now it's Christmas Day, and he was more than just a little drunk. Work was stressful, and Kylo wanted to unwind and relax, so he took Hux up on the offer to join him and Phasma for a drink or two. He didn't remember how many he had after the first couple of rounds. So he did let it loose.

 

The result? He could barely punch the keys on his phone to call an uber.

 

As he settled down, the driver asked if he was Kylo and he grunted an answer.

 

“20 Grand Park Drive?” The driver reconfirmed the drop location and Kylo grunted another affirmation, before leaning his head back on the seat, shutting his eyes. His head was spinning and mouth felt dry.

 

Kylo planned to go home and sleep the whole day tomorrow. In his head that was a great plan. That was until the car pulls up and stopped near a loud and flashy nightclub a few block away from the bar.

 

He peered out of the window with hooded eyes. It was too bright and Kylo was confused at why they were stopping there. But before his brain could catch up with the situation he was in, the driver asked him to move to the other side to make space for the next rider. Kylo was confused.  _ What next rider? _ His brain finally supplied with another question--did he accidentally opts for pool option instead of personal ride?

 

Cursing his drunken mistake, he moved to the other side of the seat praying to the stars that the fellow rider was not too annoying.

 

Turned out whoever was listening was in the mood to play a joke on him. The door opened and the person who slid in wearing a silver sequin dress and knee high boots was none other than the girl next door and his sworn enemy.

 

“Rey?” the driver asked.

 

“Yes!” the girl squealed from beside him. Kylo was just staring at her still not believing his luck. She, of course, hadn't noticed him yet.

 

“Huh, what are the chances, you are 20 Grand Park Drive too.” the uber driver turned around and grinned at them. 

 

Rey looked confused or she was just too drunk to comprehend, Kylo realized. So he answered for both of them.

 

“Yeah, we are neighbors.”

 

That was when Rey finally turned around and looked at him. The driver turned back and the car started moving again as they merged into the ongoing midnight traffic.

 

“Well that makes my job easier,” he said over his shoulder.

 

Rey stared at him for a moment and then she finally opened her mouth. “What the actual fuck?”

 

“Ah there it is. I don't think I missed that foul mouth of yours.”

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” she asked.

 

“The same thing you are doing. Going home,” Kylo spat back.

 

“No way. No bloody way. What are the chances of getting the same uber as you?” she said to no one in particular.

 

“Considering everything that keeps happening to us, I'd have to say the chances are pretty high. We live in the same building, after all,” Kylo countered.

 

“No shit.” Rey rolled her eyes. “I want to get out of this car,” she said, pulling on the lock.

 

“Hey!” Kylo and the driver screamed at the same time. Kylo lurching forward to stop her from opening the door when they were on the middle of the freeway.

 

“Stars, woman! Have you lost your mind?” he practically screamed at her face pulling her hand away from the door.

 

“Let go of me.” She squirmed, pulling her hand out of his grip. Her words were in a jumble and that's when Kylo realized she was actually very drunk.

 

“Are you crazy? We are on the freeway!” the driver exclaimed, not taking his eyes off the road.

 

“No. Just very drunk,” Kylo interjected.

 

“Oh shut up!” Rey groaned.

 

“Fine by me,” Kylo shot back. He closed his eyes again, feeling his inebriation dissipating quickly. It was going to be a long ride and he wasn't quite drunk enough to endure it.

 

* * *

The car came to a stop and made Kylo jerk awake from his nap. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep. It was a long ride home and he was exhausted.

 

“We are here,” the driver told them. Ben was about to open the door when he heard the driver call out to her. “Miss Rey. We are here.”

 

Kylo turned around to notice she had passed out on her seat. The guy looked at him with pleading eyes so he tried to jerk the girl awake. 

“Hey. Wake up.” He tried. “Rey.”

 

Still no response. He gave up, opting for getting out himself.

 

“What are you doing?” the driver asked him in panic.

 

“What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting out.” Kylo shrugged opening the door.

 

“Hey you can't just leave her here. What if she doesn't wake up? What am I gonna do?” the guy asked.

 

Kylo got out, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes to center himself. It's just his luck. Shaking his head he went around to her side of the car. 

 

Opening the door he tried again. Still no response. So he took her arms, looping around his shoulder and picking her up. He kicked the door shut and walked to the lobby. The doorman gave him a once over, before smirking. Kylo rolling his eyes. He knew how it looked. He decided to ignore the look.

 

The elevator opened and he stepped in with the passed out girl in his arms. He felt much more clear headed now. He pushed the button for 22nd floor. And waited.

 

Rey had her one arm around his neck, her other hand grasping his leather jacket. She buried her face into his chest, her red stained lips pressed on his shirt. Well at least his shirt was black. She mumbled into his chest. It was intelligible and Kylo had to crane his neck down to hear what she was saying.

 

He could only make out the word cold. And thought of course, it's middle of December and she was just wearing a short party dress. Not even a jacket on. What was this girl thinking? He shook his head, not wanting to think too much of her state of undress.

 

The elevator dinged and Kylo stepped out still carrying the unconscious girl. Ben walked up to their apartments. 22B and 22D. Right across from each other--one of the reasons why they had so many unpleasant run ins. 

 

They would constantly get each other's mail and packages. Even food delivery would mess up and ring his bell, waking him up from sleep or pulling him away from work. Not to mention how unpleasant it was to return the unwanted package back to their foul mouth owner. 

 

The girl hated him and Kylo didn't harbor any warm feelings for her either. Ever since she moved into the apartment a year ago, it was like a series of unpleasant events making their paths cross. Each and every one of them worse than the one before.

 

It was funny the first time Kylo laid his eyes on her he thought she was gorgeous. It was until she opened her mouth. Weird thing was her grandfather and his were best friends and bought these apartments together almost 50 years ago. They both inherited them. But where their grandfathers were best friends, they were worse than enemies.

 

Something about him didn't rub well with her and they started off on wrong foot. The first conversation they shared, something went horribly wrong and he ended up insulting her. Kylo thought it was unintentional. He didn't mean to mock her growing up in the system but it clearly was a touchy subject for her. She was quick to kick him out of her apartment and slammed the door on his face. 

 

Since then the relationship between them just went downhill.

 

Kylo stood in front of her door, and called her. “Rey wake up.” She stirred but still remained asleep. Kylo shook her. “Rey.”

 

She finally opened her eyes and looked up at him. It took a moment for her head to clear it seemed because finally recognition dawned on her and she practically leaped down from his arms. In her haste, she almost lost her balance but Kylo was quick to steady her. His hands gripped her waist and felt her shudder under his touch. She was cold.

 

“Why aren't you wearing a jacket?” Kylo asked, surprised that his voice sounded so soft. Rey noticed it too because she didn't reply with her usually hostility.

 

“Left it at the club,” she answered lamely looking around rubbing her arms.

 

Kylo pulled away, shoving his hands in his pockets once again. This was going to be more awkward than he anticipated.

 

“What happened?” Rey asked, running her fingers through her hair, brushing them off her face but they kept falling back. Kylo had this strong urge to tuck her wayward tresses behind her ears. He refrained himself from doing any such thing, balling his hands in a fist inside his jeans pocket.

 

“You passed out. We couldn't wake you up. So I carried you upstairs,” Kylo recounted to her.

 

Rey looked up at him with wide eyes. They looked glossy from excessive alcohol, but she seemed alert at least.

 

Kylo took his keys out and turned to his door thinking this will bring their awkward encounter to an end but heard her spit out an expletive.

 

“Fuck!”

 

“What happened?” he asked against his better judgment.

 

“My keys were in my jacket pocket,” she said, throwing her arms up in the air.

 

Her wristlet that she managed to still have around her dainty wrist jingled.

 

Kylo pointed at it. “It's not in there?” he asked.

 

“No.” She sniffed.

 

_ Oh no, is she going to cry?  _ Alarms started going off in his head.

 

“Let me check?” he asked, then added, “if you want.”

 

She handed it over to him and Kylo picked through the small stylish clutch. It barely held her phone. The key was indeed not in there.

 

Kylo handed the clutch back to her. And without another word she started towards the elevator.

 

“Where are you going?” he asked.

 

“Going back to the club,” she said it like it was obvious.

 

“You can't be serious. It's almost 4 in the morning. The club is probably closed.”

 

“I have to at least try,” she countered.

 

“And what happens if you fall asleep in the car again?” Kylo was losing his patience.

 

“Well that's the chance I have to take,” she told him before turning on her heel. 

 

Kylo realized getting angry wouldn't help his cause. He rushed to her and grasped her wrist.

 

“Hey, hey, hey.” He tried to calm her down, because she looked like she was about to clock him.

 

“You are not thinking clearly. Why don't we try that tomorrow morning. I will drive you there,” he tried to reason. “You are drunk, you don't have a jacket, and it's really late.”

 

“So how do I get inside?” she whined.

 

“Why don't you stay in my apartment tonight. We will figure that out tomorrow,” Kylo suggested.

 

Rey looked unsure about it. “I live right across. You know my family and our grandfathers were like brothers. You'd be safe there, I promise,” Kylo offered, going against his better judgment.

 

“It's not like I don't trust you Ben Solo.” Kylo stiffened at her use of his birth name. “I do. It's just I don't want to impose,” she said, leaning against the wall and resting her head.

 

“Nonsense. Come on. It's freezing out here.” Kylo gestured towards his door.

 

He unlocked it and ushered her in. Rey stood at the entrance looking around.

 

“Is it bigger than mine?”

 

“I don't think so. I just keep it empty and open. I don't have much stuff.”

 

“Hmm,” she hummed, her feet still wobbling in her impossibly high heels.

 

“The bedroom is down there.” He pointed. “You can wash up and use the washroom.”

 

“Okay,” she mumbled before reaching down to take her heels off. She was balancing on one foot and Ben had to give her that she was somewhat successful before she almost fell which he prevented by holding her waist and letting her lean onto him.

 

“Thanks,” she said into his shoulder. Kylo could feel her warm breath through the material of his silk shirt. 

 

“No problem,” he replied, feeling a slight shiver running down his spine at their proximity.

 

She stepped down from her impossibly heels and was instantly dwarfed by him. For such a tall girl she seemed so small in his arms and that fascinated him.

 

Once she was done, Kylo let go of her waist and stepped away. She walked towards the room and it was in such a familiar manner it almost seemed like she was in her own home. Maybe because the layouts were identical.

 

He sat heavily on his couch and sighed, covering his eyes with his arm.

 

“What are you doing?” he heard her ask and peeked out from under his arm at her.

 

“Just resting. You can take the bed.”

 

“And where would you sleep?”

 

He removed his arm and shrugged. “Here.”

 

“On that couch?” she asked. “You are kidding right? That's not even half your size.”

 

Kylo laughed. But she wasn't in joking mood, she was serious.

 

“I will take the couch.”

 

“No way. You're my guest,” Kylo countered. 

 

She rolled her eyes and placed hands on her waist. “I can't let you be all sore and achy tomorrow because of me. We can share. We are two adults. Unless you sleep in a twin bed,” she said stepping into his room leaving the door open. After a second he heard her voice from his room. “And that's definitely not a twin bed.” Surely she saw his super king sized bed.

 

Kylo laughed, getting up on his feet to get a glass of water. He was parched. He was drinking his glass of water when Rey called out for him.

 

“Kylo I need your help.”

 

He walked into his room and found her standing in front of his mirror. “Can you give me a hand with this?”

 

He was staring at her back that had a crisscrossed strap. The blue strings against the creamy golden skin of her back was tantalizingly appealing to him. He felt his mouth going dry and realized he was staring. He looked up at her in the mirror and she was staring back at him, and the expression on her face looked curious. It might have even mirrored his if he was being honest with himself. But when was he ever into being honest to himself.

 

Kylo shook himself out of his stupor and walked forward. He looked at the strap trying to figure it out. There was a knot on the back of her neck that was half undone and he wondered how hard was she even partying.

 

He pushed that thought down and with shaky hands tried to untie the knot. He felt her shiver the moment the back of his fingers touched her bare skin. Kylo proceeded to pull the knot loose and then untangled the thin straps. The dress came loose as well. She held it up with her arms before looking over her shoulder again to him.

 

“Umm.”

 

“Oh I'm sorry,” Kylo said, turning around and apologizing.

 

“It's okay. I was just wondering if I can borrow a shirt,” she told him. But he didn't dare to look back. 

 

Kylo hurriedly went to his closet and pulled out a fresh sweatshirt and pants. And handed them to her without looking. He wondered if he should just walk out of the room. Deciding that was a good idea, he made his way to the door when she called back.

 

“You don't have to go.” 

 

Kylo looked at the mirror in time to see her slide his long shirt over her head. Her saw a creamy back and a slender waist before she cover it with his black sweats.

 

She climbed into the bed without pulling on the pants. The shirt reached her mid thighs-- he thanked the stars. 

 

Kylo walked to his side of bed, back still turned to her.

 

“You can look now, you know.” She giggled.

 

Her turned around to find her sitting on her side, her legs tucked under her and back leaning against his headboard. She looked so tiny in his large bed, wearing his shirt that looked oversized on her. Kylo felt his heart clenching unexpectedly.

 

Kylo moved to lie down on his side. And she proceeded to do the same. He could see her creamy legs sliding under his covers. It looked so sensual Kylo couldn't take his eyes off them. Not that he was trying really hard.

 

She settled down on her side facing him, tucking her dainty hands under her cheek on the pillow. She was staring at him. So Kylo just stared back.

 

The effect of alcohol was somewhat dissipated from his system, he could tell. And she looked more alert as well. She smiled playfully

 

“Why are you smiling?” he couldn't help but ask. 

 

“I wished for one thing tonight,” she said.

 

“And what was that?” he pressed on.

 

“To not be alone tonight.” She gave a tiny shrug.

 

“You are not alone,” Kylo whispered.

 

“I know. By a curious twist of fate I ended up with you-- the last person I'd expected to spend this night with,” she told him.

 

And that stung. Twist of fate indeed. Something kept pushing them on each other's paths. Sometimes unfortunately and other times serendipitously.

 

“Do you regret it?” he asked, his voice sounding a little hard.

 

She raised up on her elbow and leaned forward. 

 

“Not even a bit,” she said before pressing her soft lips against his in a feather light kiss.

 

“Merry Christmas, Ben,” she added, pulling away, lips still hovering over his face.

 

He was so surprised it took a moment for him to realize what she just did. His lack of reaction probably was upsetting her so she started to pull away, but he hurried forward raising himself up and crushing his lips to hers. He pushed her back on her pillow and kissed her deeply. They kissed until both ran out of breath. Panting, Kylo pulled away looking down at her. She smiled up at him, brushing the hair that fell over his eyes.

 

“Merry Christmas to you too, Rey.”

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed it please check out the other stories in the collection. There are some very interesting stories written by some talented reylo writers.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comment, if you have a special request for this AU i will try to write some more. ;-)
> 
> Happy holidays and may the force be with you and your family.


End file.
